<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tesoro de dragón (Reylo-AU medieval) by Beebee_Ren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744200">Tesoro de dragón (Reylo-AU medieval)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebee_Ren/pseuds/Beebee_Ren'>Beebee_Ren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebee_Ren/pseuds/Beebee_Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca! ¡jamás! ¡Bajo ninguna circunstancia! Le robes el tesoro a un dragón...</p><p> </p><p>¡Y mucho menos te conviertas en el tesoro!...</p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>Reyven Palpatine no tenía idea de esto último.</p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>As punishment for losing the war, Rey is forced into marriage. She runs off, finds Ben alone in the woods. They fall in love. Rey is discovered&amp; taken back. Ben goes to get her. He's a dragon &amp; they've stolen from him. Fire&amp; mayhem follow. <a href="https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw">@reylo_prompts</a> <a href="https://t.co/k20BdV3OY1">https://t.co/k20BdV3OY1</a></p>
    <p>— 🦋 JammyDodger 🔞 (@JammyDo32075643) <a href="https://twitter.com/JammyDo32075643/status/1343970665712513025?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw">December 29, 2020</a></p>
  </blockquote>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hace mucho mucho tiempo, en un reino muy muy lejano...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jammy_Dodger/gifts">Jammy_Dodger</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Era bien sabido que no debías, en ninguna ocasión, robar el tesoro de un dragón. A pesar de que estás místicas criaturas ya se consideraban extintas, la gente del pueblo y del palacio seguían hablando de los dragones como si aún existieran.</p><p> </p><p>A la princesa Reyven le parecía ridículo, aunque incluso ella admitía que disfrutaba escuchar las historias que se contaban sobre los seres alados, con piel cubierta de escamas y aliento de fuego. Pero para ella, en estos momentos, escuchar historias era una distracción. No ganas una guerra escuchando historias. Prefería dejarle eso al pueblo, que se distrajeran con eso y no le prestarán atención a la realidad.</p><p> </p><p>Reyven no quería aceptar.</p><p> </p><p>No quería aceptar que estaban perdiendo la guerra contra la tiranía de la Primera Orden.</p><p> </p><p>Pero tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar la realidad... Tal vez demasiado temprano.</p><p> </p><p>El día de la derrota su padre la llamó.</p><p> </p><p>Para que su reino fuera tratado con mayor benevolencia ella tendría que casarse.</p><p> </p><p>Las lágrimas salieron por si solas sin que pudiera evitarlo, su padre le pidió perdón, pero el trato ya estaba hecho.</p><p> </p><p>Esa misma noche, una mujer encapuchada y envuelta en una capa negra, abandonó el palacio, solo llevando con ella un pequeño bolso con comida para tres días y dos objetos muy preciados, su fiel espada y el collar que su madre le dejó antes de fallecer.</p><p> </p><p>Se adentro en lo profundo del bosque, donde nadie se atrevía a pasar, prefiriendo morir allí antes que vivir una vida sin libertad.</p><p> </p><p>Su sorpresa al encontrar una cabaña en ese lugar fue enorme, pero no tanto como su vergüenza al acercarse al lago y ver a un hombre desnudo bañándose en sus aguas. </p><p> </p><p>Cuando el desconocido se dió cuenta de su presencia, rápidamente nado hacía la orilla y se cubrió con una toalla que tenía ahí.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Quién eres tú? - Dijo amenazante, incorporándose en toda su altura, y vaya que era alto. Reyven no era nada comparado con lo enorme de este hombre, fácilmente él podría ir y aplastarla si quisiera. Pero no lo hizo. Solamente se quedó parado en su lugar mirándola con sus hermosos ojos color ámbar que la dejaron hipnotizada por unos segundos. El cabello del extraño le llegaba hasta los hombros cayendo en pequeñas ondulaciones que estaban chirriando agua.</p><p> </p><p>Agitó levemente su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que no había respondido su pregunta.</p><p> </p><p>—Soy... - Se quedó en callada, no podía decirle quien era así como si nada. —Soy Rey. - Dijo finalmente, reprochando se mentalmente por la originalidad.</p><p> </p><p>Vió como la postura del hombre cambiaba a una más relajada, al igual que su mirada hacia ella, pero aún estaba a la defensiva.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y quién eres tú? - Decidió preguntar.</p><p> </p><p>El sujeto pareció dudar si contestarle o no, pero luego añadió.</p><p> </p><p>—Soy Ben. - Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al hablarle, haciendo que Rey copié el acto.</p><p> </p><p>¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! ¡Le robes el tesoro a un dragón!</p><p> </p><p>Nadie le dijo a la princesa que un dragón podía convertirla en su tesoro.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ben Solo... el dragón</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin Skywalker, todo era culpa suya.</p><p> </p><p>Nadie le había ordenado enamorarse de una humana. Nadie le había ordenado ir hasta un mango y pedirle que lo convirtiera en un hombre para estar con esa mujer. Nadie le había ordenado tener hijos gemelos normales, haciendo que nadie sospechara de que los genes de dragón aún seguían en la sangre de la familia Real de Naboo. Nadie le había ordenado morir antes de que Ben naciera, antes de que el joven príncipe le pudira preguntar sobre su dragón interior. Sin embargo, todo eso fue lo que pasó.</p><p> </p><p>Ben culpaba a su antepasado. Siempre era más fácil echarle la culpa a otro. Pero en el fondo, sabía que Anakin no tenía la culpa de nada. Su abuelo no era el culpable de que todos le tuvieran miedo.</p><p> </p><p>Padmé, su querida abuela, era la única que no le importo que el fuera un cambia-formas que se podía transformar en dragón, ella amaba a su nieto en sus dos versiones. Fue ella la única que no estaba aterrada cuando se transformó, por primera vez, inconscientemente a los cinco años, mientras hacía una rabieta porque su madre no lo había dejado comer la galletas de chispas de chocolate que los sirvientes prepararon para él. Según su abuela, era la cosita más tierna que había visto en su vida, siendo la única que se atrevió a tomarlo entré sus manos, era tan pequeño que se agarró en su dedo, era como una pequeña lagartija, muy diferente a como era ahora. Su mirada llena de ternura era lo único que Ben recordaba de ese día, eso junto con las miradas de terror de sus padres y de su tío.</p><p> </p><p>Ben adoraba a Padmé. Con ella se sentía como un niño normal, cosa que estaba muy lejos de ser. </p><p> </p><p>Aunque debía admitir que su niñez fue mucho mejor que cuando comenzó la adolescencia, el tiempo en que comenzaron los verdaderos cambios. </p><p> </p><p>Si bien para todos la adolescencia conlleva cambio significativos, ya sean físicos o emocionales, imagínate que aparte de un humano también seas un dragón.</p><p> </p><p>Ben odió su adolescencia.</p><p> </p><p>Al igual que los humanos, los dragones también tiene una etapa en su vida en la que se desarrollan ciertas cosas. Físicamente es cuando se vuelven más grande, ya dejando de parecer lagartijas y convirtiendo se en la imagen conocida de un dragón, y obteniendo la mítica capacidad de escupir fuego. Mental y emocionalmente es cuando comenzaban a desarrollar sus instintos básicos, y aparté, el más importante de todos: proteger su tesoro. </p><p> </p><p>Ese fue el problema, Ben no tenía ningún tesoro que proteger.</p><p> </p><p>En la adolescencia fue cuando comenzó a sentir un gran vacío en su vida. Algo le faltaba, pero no sabía qué.</p><p> </p><p>Un dragón sin tesoro muere de tristeza por no tener un motivo por el cual existir.</p><p> </p><p>Pero al ser mitad humano, Ben podía sobreviviente sin tesoro, pero con el constante sentimiento de vacío en el fondo de su ser y el saber de qué no tenía razones para existir. Eso era peor que la muerte, de eso estaba seguro.</p><p> </p><p>Para colmo, no tenía a nadie que lo aconsejará, el único familiar que alguna vez fue un dragón estaba muerto, sus padres no lo comprendían incluso lo obligaban a reprimir sus impulsos de dragón. Ben estaba completamente solo en el mundo, y sin un tesoro que proteger.</p><p> </p><p>Todo empeoró con la enfermedad de su abuela. Ben pasó todo el tiempo que pudo con Padmé, leyéndole libros o solamente contándole todo lo que había pasado en el castillo. La noche en la que su enfermedad empeoró, se quedó con ella toda la noche.</p><p> </p><p>—Sabes que te amó ¿Verdad Ben? </p><p> </p><p>—Claro que sí mí reina de Naboo. - Le respondió el joven príncipe mientras cerraba el libro que había terminado de leerle a su abuela.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien. - sonrió débil pero dulcemente Padmé. —Nunca lo olvides Ben. Te aseguro que algún día encontrarás a alguien que te amé tanto como yo mí lindo dragón. </p><p> </p><p>Padmé palmeó suavemente el costado de su cama para que su nieto se acostara junto a ella. La cama era lo suficientemente grande para que ella y su enorme nieto de apenas quince años se recostara. a su lado. </p><p> </p><p>Su abuela lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, mientras el se acomodaba en la cama para poder devolver el abrazo. Así se quedó dormido con la única persona que lo comprendía, o al menos lo intentaba.</p><p> </p><p>A la mañana siguiente, con mucha tristeza vió el cuerpo inerte de su amada Reina aún abrazado lo. </p><p> </p><p>Lloró devastado.</p><p> </p><p>Padmé estaba muerta.</p><p> </p><p>Ben estaba completamente solo.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>